


Loving Intimacy

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: 'I love you's said at the end, Adorable [Soft] & Loveable Guys that these two really are, Affection, Although Cassidy knows about it, Blushing, Consensual, Cuties, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Naked Cuddling, Night, Secret Relationship, Smut, Staring, Top Finn/Bottom Sean, Touching, Warm, Young adult and teenager relationship (because Finn is obviously older than Sean), blowjob, no heist AU, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Sean spends a night with Finn and they get closer, intimate ♡





	Loving Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> 'You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you. All I need is you, you.' ♡
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Since no one else has wrote something like it yet, I did. I wanted to write Finn being gentle and loving to Sean, during his first time with a guy. Because I can see that happening. Also, Sean doesn't have that haircut in this. [& btw, I wrote this a month and a half ago, before anyone was actually really writing smut of them.] 
> 
> I love these two and like them together, this is my favorite ship in the game. Sean x Finn [Sinn] 💙 I personally think that Sean fits better with Finn than Cassidy. I only think of her as a good, close friend to him. Just my personal opinion.
> 
> Also, yeah, I wrote this one-shot way before 'Please, Friend' & 'He's Just A Child In This Life'. Although, I want to put them in a certain order. I usually always do that anyway xD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all like it ♡

It has been two months now, since these two brothers decided to stay, with the others. Sean and Finn are near the lake, sitting on the ground, next to each other.

They are staring at the sunset together, just like last time.

“Do you remember when we were alone last time?”

“Yeah, how could I forget.” Sean said, as he remembered they had smoked a joint and got high together, in that nice silence. He got a blush, at what he confessed next, talking again. “I think that's when I started getting feelings for you, but I wasn't sure of myself yet.”

Finn just smiled, as he heard this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, they get off that ground and headed back.

It was night, so no one would see or hear them. Their relationship is secret. Not anyone knew, expect them and Cassidy. She kept their secret, not minding it.

Finn gripped onto Sean's wrist, grabbing it as he pulled him over. He kissed Sean, on the lips, lovingly.

They both had a smile, into this kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few minutes later -_

They're in Finn’s tent. They are sat down, across from each other.

Finn was pulling Sean into his lap now, leg on each side. He had his hands on Sean's hips.

Sean looked at him. He stares at the other male, as his face heated up, into a reddish shade of a blush.

Finn smiled a bit and leaned in, kissing him again, affectionately.

Sean lets him do that.

Finn deepened that kiss, slowly, putting his tongue in Sean’s mouth.

Sean snapped out of it. His eyes widened in shock. He made a small, soft moan. He was pushing Finn away, slightly, being surprised.

He was panting, covering his mouth with a hand. Still blushing, especially at that.

“What's wrong, sweetie?” Finn asked him.

“It's nothing, it felt good..I-I just..” Sean talked, his voice was quiet as well.

Finn still had a smile, thinking Sean was adorable like this.

“It's alright, laddie.”

Sean hugs him, wrapping his arms around Finn.

Finn holds him, smiling softly.

“Why do you not mind taking things slow?” Sean questioned, asking him this.

“Because I know that you haven't been with a guy before, only me. We don't have to rush.” Finn replied at that.

“But I'm comfortable with you. And I..I want you.” Sean told him.

After they pull apart from this hug, Finn was looking at him.

“Are you sure?”

Sean nodded, getting closer to him and giving another kiss to Finn.

Finn hummed into it, touching Sean's back, tracing some fingers down the other male's spine.

They started taking off their clothes, stripping as they were staring at each other, each detail on their skins. They are only in their boxers now.

If Sean was being honest, he's never been fully comfortable with himself or his own body. Let alone ever been this close to anyone, in an intimate way. But he feels Finn is different. He is actually very comfortable around him.

Sean glanced at Finn’s tattoos and scars. His stare at him, as he touches them.

Finn has another smile, letting him do what he wants. He ran his fingers through Sean's hair, touching these dark locks, in a soft and gentle way.

Sean had a slight smile. He was leaning towards him, as he also touched Finn’s hair, those dreads that he liked.

Finn’s eyes softened. He made Sean lay down, on his back. He gets on top of him, starting to leave kisses on Sean's chest and stomach. He touched Sean's body, gently. He was being loving to him, as he felt intimacy between them.

Sean loved Finn's touch. He let out some hums, during this. 

Finn leaned in, and kissed Sean's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on the skin there. He was taking in the sweet scent that Sean had. He was kissing the other male's collarbone as well. He also takes in Sean's warmth. He loves it.

Sean shivered slightly. He hummed softly, as he made a low noise, at Finn's kisses.

Finn looked down. “May I?”

Sean nodded again, quietly.

Finn took off Sean's boxers, pulling them down, then he removed his own.

They're both fully naked now, bare skinned.

Sean blushes, looking away. He was slightly embarrassed. Especially at Finn's stare on him.

Finn had a smile again, at Sean's adorableness.

He starts to kiss Sean's inner thighs and almost on the v-line. He grabs the other male's shaft. He stroked it, up and down, rubbing with his hand wrapping around it.

Sean moaned, putting his arm over his eyes, like he does when he sleeps.

Finn didn't mind it. He rubs it, licking the head of this erection. Around and over. He swirled his tongue, circling the tip.

“F-Finn..” Sean kept himself quiet. He was shivering at this electrifying pleasure.

Finn keeps going. He puts his mouth on it, putting Sean's erection down his throat.

Sean pants slightly and breaths. He reached down. He puts his fingers through Finn's hair again.

Finn bobs his head, as he hums, sending vibrations through Sean's shaft.

Sean can't take the pleasuring feeling anymore, as he was arching his body and came in Finn's mouth.

Finn swallowed it all down, pulling away.

Sean was calming down. “..sorry.” he said, shyly.

Finn laughed soft, kind-heartedly. “It's fine.”

Sean smiled, then he glanced downwards and saw that Finn was still very hard.

His blush darkened, as he got flustered.

Finn noticed, although he didn't say anything about it.

He grabbed a bottle of lube, opening it. He lubes his fingers.

Sean watched him.

Finn puts that bottle down. He was putting his hand in between the other male's legs now. He puts those fingers on Sean's hole and circled the outside.

Sean lets out another moan, soft and silent, at the sensation. He felt it as Finn rubbed him down there.

Finn was pushing these fingers, two of them, in him now. He moved each finger, in and out. In a careful way.

Sean gasped sharply, as he breathed, heavy and low.

“..I-It hurts, Finn..”

Finn shushed him, calmly. “It's okay, sweetheart. Relax, Sean. It's normal to feel this way, it usually happens during your first time. It'll feel good eventually, you will feel better soon.”

Sean nodded at that, trusting him with this.

Finn felt Sean's body relaxing, as he keeps at it. He fingered him open, spreading and stretching, as he scissored around the ring of muscle. He curled and twisted his fingers inside Sean. He felt how tight this other guy was.

Sean grips onto the blanket under him, moaning silently. He bit his lip, keeping himself from being loud, at all.

After that, Finn pulls the fingers out. He was reaching out and grabbing some stuff. He puts on a condom and lubed his erection, as he made sure that it was covered.

Then, he got close to him again. He positioned his dick near the other male's entrance. He also spreads Sean's legs.

Sean blushed a bit again. Although, he felt relaxed and comfortable in Finn's grip, that hold on him.

Finn pushed inside him, halfway and slowly. He let out a moan, at the feeling of Sean's tightness.

Sean whimpered, as pain went through him. He was gripping onto Finn's arms. He shut his eyes, tightly. He was breathing heavily, as he felt Finn's erection in his tight walls. There's tears in his eyes. He was shaky, as Finn held him.

“Shh, it's okay.” Finn had repeated, with a gentle voice. He comforted him through it, whispering sweet nothings into Sean's ear. He lets Sean adjust, to this feeling.

After awhile, Sean felt better.

Finn started to thrust, in and out of him.

Sean was moaning softly again.

Finn kept his thrusts at the same pace. It was medium paced, slightly hard and deep in him.

Sean panted quietly, letting out a moan at every thrust. He opened his eyes, staring at Finn. He wraps his arms around Finn’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Finn leaned down, over him. He stared at Sean's eyes, deeply. He gripped onto Sean's thighs, with gentleness. He was thrusting and kissing him again, as they made love. They both let out a hum, in that kiss.

During this love making, their warm bodies are against each other and their breaths mixed.

Sean moans at that. He had his stare on Finn's eyes as well, that warming affection in them. He was loving this softness from him. His mind filled with love for the other male, his boyfriend and lover. His body was getting overwhelmed by this pleasured bliss. He loved it. “A-Ahh~ Finn~”

Finn also moaned. “Sean~” He thrusted, deeper and harder.

This lasted for awhile. Until both of them came, as they climaxed. Sean arched his back, as he cums, on his lower abdomen. Finn also came, after him, in that condom.

Finn had calmed down. He pulled out of him, carefully.

He takes off the condom and tied it. He wiped and cleaned Sean with a cloth. He threw both the cloth and used condom in a bag, that he'll throw out, into the trash later.

Sean was coming back from the orgasm he had.

Finn lays down, with him. He wrapped his arms around Sean, holding him again.

Sean was snuggling and nuzzling against him. “I love you.” he told him.

Finn was slightly shocked, but also happy. “I love you too.”

They cuddled, as they both fall asleep, eventually.

Everything was nice and peaceful, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💙 Thanks for reading this (: ♡


End file.
